


When You Need A Hand

by Sniper_Blue



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Iron Man 2, Pre-Iron Man 1, Pre-Relationship, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniper_Blue/pseuds/Sniper_Blue
Summary: 5 times Tony reached out and 1 time Stephen did so.





	When You Need A Hand

**The First**

“-and I have, on good authority-”

Tony tuned the man out again as he tried to e surreptitious about looking around the room for some sort of escape. While he had nothing against talking shop during these, propositions of joint business ventures were not something he engaged in. There were far too many pitfalls associated with making a handshake deal at a gala – something he had learned early on. His legal teams surely appreciated this.

His attention was finally caught by a gesture made by a rather striking man, similar in age to him. That alone was enough to catch his attention as it was rather uncommon at events like this. He was only there because he owed the hospital more than he cared to admit, money being the least of it as he paid all of his bills. If his presence did some good then that was all for the better.

A hand on his arm drew his attention back to the conversation he was stuck in and that was where he drew the line. He extracted himself quickly after that, no longer caring if he was rude about it, and went to get a new glass of scotch and pick a couple of hors d’oeuvres before he could get roped into another conversation. With his drink in one hand and a bite of something or other in his other, he surveyed the room again and settled his sights back on the man that had caught his attention earlier. This time it was not him that had an issue with being cornered.

He finished off the last bite before making his way in their direction, trying to not draw attention to what he was doing. If he was obvious about it then they would smell blood in the water. Even then, he was soon enough making his presence known by distracting the woman that had cornered the young man, and employee at the hospital according to his name tag and a doctor. He made a note of the name to have JARVIS research later even as he grinned at the relief it took a moment to clear from his face at the save.

 

**The Second**

It had been years since something like this request had come through the pipeline for him. There was just enough to intrigue him but not enough to give everything away and was indicative of one person. He always had interest projects and this was likely to be absolutely no different.

Instead of waiting for normal business hours or going through the normal channels, he picked up his phone and dialed a number he still remembered despite rarely having used it. There was not even a ring before the call was answered by his new – and returning – client’s artificial intelligence.

_“Stark Industries, how may I direct your call?”_ came the cultured voice through the phone’s speakers.

“JARVIS,” he greeted. “How’s your creator?”

_“Sir is doing well and requested that I put you directly through to him down in the workshop. As he is presently there, I will transfer your call.”_

He was not put on even a brief hold before he heard the familiar noise of the workshop and the chatter of a man whose mind was unlike anything he had ever seen. Already he could tell that there were at least three distinct things going on, and there was bound to be more.

_“Doc!”_ he was greeted with a bright and chipper tone. _“You got my file!”_

“Yes, I did. Which project, exactly, are we talking about here?”

 

**The Third**

There was no going back. He knew it as soon as he had woken up in the hospital afterwards. Willing to accept it, on the other hand, he definitely was not. Even now, days after finally being released, he was still unwilling to accept what had happened.

The blinking light on his phone that signaled that he had a voicemail. He was sure that whatever was said would piss him off, but that little light was getting on his nerves and he was unsure how much more he could take.

Several minutes later he gave in and used the voice recognition feature to have his voicemails played. As he had expected, the majority did make his temper flare. ‘Get well soon’ and ‘hope to see you soon’ got old quickly and were obvious lies when the majority were from doctors that could easily tell the damage was permanent. The last that he listened to, however, did soothe his anger slightly.

_Sir,_ JARVIS tried to get his creator’s attention. _Sir, please pay attention._

In the background he could hear the inventor’s muttering and the soft noises of his tools as he laid them down to pick up another. _Not now, J. I just figured out what I was doing wrong and I have to fix it real quick._ Short seconds later, the inventor seemed to finish and asked, _Were you able to get through?_

_Yes, sir. That’s what I was trying to get your attention for. You are currently on voicemail._

_J,_ Tony whined _. You’re supposed to let me know that!_

_I tried to, sir,_ JARVIS replied, synthetic voice showing his exasperation. _You are still on voicemail._

_Hey Stranger Danger! I got something new I want you to check out and give me feedback on! Give me a call when you feel up to it and I’ll talk to you then._

No expectations, no platitudes. It was very Tony and he had to shake his head as he saved the voicemail.

 

**The Fourth**

It was one of the first things she was doing on her own. Tony had entrusted it to her care when he had shown to be unable to complete the needed motions, let alone able to actually talk about it. Failure was not an option, not when it came to Boss’s health. Already she had contacted his psychologist and set up and appointment not long after he would return to the States. In fact, there had only been a short window she had been able to take advantage of for that that and she was determined to include this in the little bit of time Boss had available.

_“Dr. Strange. Who is calling?”_

Her coding relaxed slightly now that the call had been answered. _This is FRIDAY. I’m calling on behalf of Tony Stark. Are you available for a consultation in the next three days?_

_“Hello FRIDAY and welcome to Earth. As you’re calling, what has happened to Tony?”_

_From what I have been able to piece together, Boss has had some form of mental manipulation happen to him. He did not know of anyone else qualified to asses any possible damage._ She was panicking and sure that Dr. Strange could tell even though she tried to hide it.

_“Mental manipulation? What happened, FRIDAY? Does he need me there right now?”_

 

**The Fifth**

“Hey stranger! Good to see you again!” Tony greeted as the door to the lab slid open to admit the sorcerer. He threw a quick grin over his shoulder before returning to the project in front of him.

The Cloak left his shoulders to hover behind the inventor and try to gain his attention, leaving Stephen to observe. He had a haunted look about him that was painful and moved much more carefully than normal. A hand to the other’s forehead proved him partially correct as he only ran so warm when Extremis was working overtime.

“That’s not what I wanted your help with, doc,” he stated, nudging his shoulder against Stephen’s hip, careful to not have his fingers slip as he did so. “All soft tissue injuries are gone and its working on the deeper stuff now. And no, I’m not taking a break yet. Rhodey doesn’t want Extremis and, with the swelling finally going down, he’s determined to start moving again.”

“And you need some medical assistance to make sure he gets moving again as best as possible,” he concluded, running a shaky hand through the hair now under his fingers. A contented hum was his reward.

“Right you are, doc!”

 

**Plus One**

_“Stranger! Long time no talk!”_ Tony greeted as he answered his phone

_“Tony,”_ came the much more subdued reply. _“Christine has this thing that she’s invited me to. Some kind of award thing.”_

_“And you need fashion advice? Because I have to say, Pepper would have been the better one to call if that’s it.”_

_“No. I don’t need fashion advice.”_

Tony cut him off again. _“I know you can make your own speech, even off the cuff. And you can just portal your way there so you don’t need my limo.”_

_“Tony. No, I don’t need anything like that-”_

_“Did you have an idea about the prosthetics? Or an upgrade to Extremis or something?”_

_“Tony. How much sleep have you gotten since I left a few days ago?”_

_“Um. A few?”_

_“That explains it,”_ Stephen muttered. _“Just be quiet for a moment so I can actually ask what I called to.”_

_“Okay! I can do that!”_

_“Tony, hush. Now, what I called to ask was if you were available to go to the event with me. So are you available next Saturday to go with me?”_


End file.
